Entwine
by eseukei
Summary: Berpegangan tangan bukan hanya sekadar tautan antar jemari, tapi sebuah sihir yang dapat mengaduk-aduk isi hati menjadi tak karuan. – Uchipai [Southwest Project]

By eseukei

Sebuah cermin besar merefleksikan diriku yang duduk di depannya dengan apa-apa yang ada di belakangku. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku di meja rias di depanku sembari melihat sekelilingku. Ruangan ini memiliki suasana ramai, yang diantaranya karena kedelapan temanku sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali tampil di depan para penggemar dan beberapa staf kami yang setia membantu tiap kali kami manggung. Sebagian dari kami yang sudah mempersiapkan diri mencoba kembali mengingat gerakan-gerakan tarian dari lagu yang akan dibawakan nanti. Sebagian lain ada yang saling mengobrol, ada yang memainkan ponsel, atau sekedar duduk dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, seperti diriku.

Perasaan ganjil yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku memberikan sebuah tekanan batin yang tidak bisa diacuhkan, membuatku enggan bergerak banyak. Kulihat diriku pada bidang cermin untuk kesekian kalinya, kucari penyebab dari kekhawatiran yang ada di dalam dadaku ini. Dan jawaban yang aku dapatkan hanyalah tatapan kosong dari bayangan semu dua dimensi.

Aku membuka kedua genggaman tanganku yang entah sejak kapan mengepal di atas pangkuanku. Menutup genggaman tanganku lagi, dan kembali membukanya. Telapak tanganku terasa lembab dan ujung-ujung jariku terasa dingin. Seingatku aku mengalaminya saat konser pertama grup kami. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya lagi sejak saat itu. Pada saat itu, aku sangat cemas akan banyak hal karena berbagai skenario buruk berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya aku yang seperti itu, tetapi seluruh member juga. Jadi kami saling menghibur dan memberikan semangat supaya kami dapat memberikan yang terbaik ketika berdiri di atas panggung.

"Tapi masalahnya adalah keadaan sekarang tidak sama dengan dulu," Aku bergumam dengan refleksiku yang mengikuti gerak bibirku.

Aku menghela napas. Kutundukkan kepalaku hingga tatapanku lurus kepada pangkuanku. Penampilan kali ini sudah yang kesekaian kalinya, seharusnya aku dapat lebih tenang, tidak seperti ini. Rasa gundah di hati membuatku tidak dapat melewatkan tiap-tiap detik dengan sewajarnya dan waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu merayap turun dari keningku, dan ternyata sebutir peluh yang sebentar lagi mencapai alis mataku.

 _Ah, gawat. Sekarang aku malah keringat dingin._

Kucari kotak tisu yang tadinya ada di depanku, tapi sekarang kotak itu sudah menghilang. Mungkin kotak itu berpindah-pindah tangan dan berakhir entah dimana. Kulihat meja rias di kanan dan kiriku, di sana juga tidak ada. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengelapnya dengan punggung tangan. Tapi saat aku melihat ke cermin, ternyata tidak hanya satu butir melainkan bersama dengan rombongannya yang berukuran kecil-kecil. Kalau seperti itu keadaannya tanganku bukanlah solusi yang tepat. Aku harus tetap mencari sesuatu yang dapat menyerap air, secepatnnya.

"Ucchi."

Kulihat kembali cermin di depanku, kutemukan sumber suara berdiri di belakangku. Masih dipengangnya, Pai-chan meletakkan sebuah kotak tisu di atas pundak kiriku.

"Tisu?" Tanyanya. Kalau boleh, aku akan mengatakan bahwa seperti dialah yang namanya malaikat penyelamat.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kuambil kotak tisu yang berada di pundakku. Kutarik sehelai lalu kuseka butiran-butiran peluh di keningku.

Kemudian ia mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku. Kami pun menatap benda yang sama, benda yang berada di depan kami, yaitu pantulan diriku. Walaupun aku tidak melihat secara langsung, tapi aku berani bertaruh kalau dia sedang menatap kepadaku lewat cermin.

"Padahal belum dimulai tapi kau sudah berkeringat." Sang malaikat penyelamat bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya menggoda.

"Ayolah, udara di sini terlalu panas." Adalah sebuah kebohongan. Karena yang sebenarnya aku rasakan adalah sebaliknya.

"Masa sih?"

Kukibaskan tanganku berkali-kali, berupaya mengipasi diri supaya kata-kataku tadi terlihat meyakinkan di matanya. Pai-chan sendiri hanya tersenyum, sepertinya dia tak berniat untuk memberikan komentar apapun. Meskipun begitu ia malah menggeser tempat duduknya hingga lengan kami saling bersentuhan lalu ia menyambar tanganku yang berada di atas pangkuanku. Dengan tanganku yang telengkup diselimuti oleh tangannya, ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Seriusan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tatapan lurus dari manik matanya membuatku merinding, seakan memberikan mantra agar aku tidak mengatakan apapun selain kebenaran.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu," Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu yakin dengan perasaanku."

Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sepertinya ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak.

"Aku merasa cemas, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang aku cemaskan. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa aku—" ia membalikkan tanganku agar kedua telapak tangan kami bertemu.

"Bukankah itu yang disebut dengan gugup?"

 _Gugup?_

Benar. Aku gugup.

Satu per satu jemari tangannya melewati celah-celah jariku yang kemudian mendekap tanganku. Saat dimana ujung jarinya menyentuh punggung tanganku memberikan sensasi seperti sengatan listrik di permukaan kulitku. Setelah aku sadar, tanganku membalas dekapannya dengan hal yang serupa, namun lebih kuat. Aku sekarang yakin kalau aku gugup. Tapi mungkin berbeda dengan gugup yang dimaksud Pai-chan.

"Geez, sekarang aku harus apa?" Kusenderkan kepalaku di pundaknya sembari mengeluarkan keluhku. Aku isyaratkan dia bahwa pernyataannya tentang diriku benar. Dia tertawa kecil, kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama, menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun, Ucchi. Kau hanya," Ia segera berhenti berbicara lalu diam sebentar. "Kau hanya perlu mengalihkan pikiranmu." Lanjutnya.

"Hey, tak mudah bagiku untuk mengalihkan pikiranku begitu saja!" Kutinju lengannya dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu." Senyumannya yang terlihat licik dan kedua tangannya yang diangkat seperti elang hendak mencengkram mangsanya, memberikan sinyal bahaya.

Dia menggelitikku, aku menghindarnya. Begitu seterusnya, aku pun beberapa kali hampir terjatuh dari tempat dudukku. Lalu seorang staf memberitahu kami bahwa kami hanya mempunyai waktu lima belas menit lagi. Kami tahu kami harus segera berkumpul, tapi tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang berhenti. Sampai akhirnya seseorang meletakkan tangannya di pundakku, begitu juga dengan Pai-chan, membuat kami seketika mematung. Kami membalikkan badan kami dan menemukan Emitsun sedang menampakkan senyumannya.

"Ya, waktu berduaan kalian sudah habis! Ayo kita berkumpul. Bercumbunya nanti lagi."

Sontak kami meneriaki Emitsun karena mulutnya yang berbicara seenak jidat itu.

"A-apa kau bilang?!"

Tentunya, dan tidak usah dibilang, wajah kami semerah tomat. Dan Emitsun terlihat menikmatinya.

* * *

 _(change POV)_

"Kau tahu, aku hampir lepas kendali." Tiba-tiba suaraku keluar saat aku dan Mimorin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Rasa gundah itu harus segera keluar dari benakku.

"Maksudmu?" Ia memalingkan wajahnya padaku, yang awalnya ia sedang menghadap ke arah jalan raya.

Tapi rasa gundah ini mungkin sebaiknya tidak aku keluarkan padanya. "Err, sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

"Eh?" Ia melihatku dengan tatapan kecewa. Aku sudah membuatnya penasaran, tentu saja ia takkan mundur begitu saja. Ia akan segera memaksaku untuk mengatakannya.

Tapi sungguh, sepertinya hal yang ini tidak bisa aku katakan padanya. Karena aku sendiri juga merasa, malu. Tapi tetap saja hal ini selalu berputar di otakku.

 _"Geez, sekarang aku harus apa?" Ia senderkan kepalanya di pundakku, yang membuatku terkejut. Untungnya ia tidak menyadari karena segera kututupi dengan tawa pelan. Kemudian aku melakukan hal yang sama, menyenderkan kepalaku, di kepalanya._

 _"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun, Ucchi. Kau hanya," Aku segera berhenti, mematung._

 ** _Kau hanya perlu memikirkanku_** _bukanlah candaan! Sebenarnya kalimat itu memang terlihat seperti candaan, tapi aku takut kalimat itu tidak akan terlihat seperti candaan kalau aku yang mengucapkannya. Kuharus segera menggantinya._

 _"Kau hanya perlu mengalihkan pikiranmu." Lanjutku. Mungkin jeda tadi terlihat olehnya, tapi biarlah._

 _"Hey, tak mudah bagiku untuk mengalihkan pikiranku begitu saja!" Ia meninju lenganku. Benar kan ia tidak menyadarinya? Atau ia berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya?_

"Sungguh, lupakan saja." Aku mengalihkan pikiranku dengan berbicara dengan Mimorin.

"Aw, ayolah Pai-chan. Katakan padaku~" Ia memintaku memberitahunya, dengan sangat.

"Tidak mau~" Aku telah hampir lepas kontrol, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

A/N: Uyeee akhirnya bisa dipublish juga, setelah berbulan-bulan berdebu di folder. Kemaren aku gak bisa dapetin mood nulisnya, dan sekarang baru bergairah lagi *tsaah* Berhubung dengan proses penulisannya, tiap kali aku liat momen uchiemi atau mimopai aku selalu menyangkalnya dengan _mereka tuh cuma teman dekaaaat!_ *friendzoned* dan akhirnya kubikin hubungan mereka seperti apa yang aku harap-harapkan wkwk.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading, I'm always waiting for your comments, and see you next story!

Kalo masih bingung, bagian pertama POV Ucchi dan bagian kedua POV Pile.


End file.
